The Violent Life of Cinderella
by IheartEdwardCullen1901
Summary: A Cinderella oneshot. Cinderella, or Ella, lives with her murderous stepmother and popular stepsisters. Her "fairy godmother" has a mood disorder! Will Ella be able to get Joe Charmings to like her? Set in modern day.


**Hey! Okay this is a story I wrote for school and I decided to put it on here! I hope you like it! And this is my first fanfic, so don't be too hard on me!  


* * *

**

Once there was a girl named Cinderella, or Ella as she preferred. Ella lived with her plastic surgery supporting stepmother and ugly (actually

gorgeous) stepsisters, Barbie and Brittany. She had no idea why her father ever married that horrible woman. She wasn't sure if he really loved

her or if he did it because Ella didn't clean her room. Things weren't too bad either until her stepmother killed her father for his money an buried

him in the backyard. She didn't think Ella knew this, but she did.

Ella cleaned the house all day and never got to go out. Where as Barbie and Brittany got to go to all the latest parties and hang out with

their boyfriends. Ella only ever got to go to school.

One day Ella was riding the bus to school. Her stepsisters never had to ride the bus, they got to ride in magical pumpkins that horses pulled.

Ella sighed, wondering when she should turn her stepmother into the cops, or if she should. Then the gorgeous Joe Charmings got on the

bus. Ella felt her stomach fill up butterflies. _Maybe mommy dearest tried to poison me again_, Ella thought. Joe Charmings sat down behind her. She

heard whispers all around her:

"_Did you hear that Joe Charmings is taking Barbie Wicked to his party tonight?_"

_"Well, I heard he was taking Brittany Wicked."_

_"I heard he was taking both."_

"_So, do you, like... cheese?"_

Ella felt sad. Why did her stepsisters get everything? Then she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and it was Joe!

Of course it was, who else would it be?

"Hey, I was wondering--"

_ Yes, yes!_ , She thought.

"--could you open your window?"

Ella frowned and opened her window._ Why did I think he would invite me?_ She thought sadly.

"Oh and would you want to come to my party tonight?"

Ella tried to hide her smile. "Yes! I mean, uh, sure," She stammered.

Joe smiled a gorgeous smile. "Alright then. I'm Joe."

_ How could I not have known that?_ Ella thought. But she returned the smile. "I'm Ella."

Then the bus stopped and everyone got up. As Ella got off the bus, she saw Joe smile at her. She returned the smile, not paying attention to

anything else. The she felt her feet fall from beneath her and she fell on the ground, smashing her face hard. She quickly got up, but of course

everyone saw. She felt something drip from her nose. She touched it and it was blood. Great, a nosebleed, Ella thought.

"Need some help?" someone asked.

She turned, still holding her nose, and saw it was Joe, again, holding out a Kleenex. _What, is this guy magic or something?_ She thought to

herself. "Thanks," She said accepting the Kleenex.

Then he turned and walked away. Just like that, he left.

"Gee, your welcome! Hey, wanna date me?" Ella imitated Joe sarcastically. She saw a few people look at her funny and walk away quickly.

Ella flashed her craziest smile and kept walking.

When Ella got home that day her stepmother, Priscilla, was waiting at the door.

"A boy called for you just a minute ago," She said in her annoying, shrill high voice.

"Oh, well what did he say?" Ella asked nervously.

"He said for you to call him back later." Priscilla replied.

Ella sighed with relief and went to find a phone.

"But then he just told me to ask you if you were still coming to the party. What party is he talking about?" Priscilla asked nosily.

Ella felt her blood run cold. _I could really use a swig of vodka right now_, Ella thought.

"Well, if it's the same party Brittany and Barbie are going to, you can't go, because I need you to watch the house, because I have a date."

Evil stepmother explained. Ella felt her eyes grow hot with tears. She ran down to her basement bedroom.

Later that night Ella watched her stepmother and stepsisters drive away in their limo. Ella sulked down to her basement bedroom and sat on her bed.

"Hello," A voice said.

Ella screamed and grabbed her baseball bat. Turning to face a woman that looked very familiar. "Who are you?" She gasped.

The woman smiled. "I'm your father's sister, Marie," Marie said happily.

"Oh," Ella said calming down a little, "well you could have knocked first, or knocked on the door of the house."

"Well, I'm going to help you get to that party," Marie explained.

Ella smiled, then she looked confused. "Wait, how do you know about that?" Ella asked.

"I have my ways." Marie said creepily.

"Alrighty, then." Ella replied.

Marie helped Ella get ready for the next half hour.

"There, you're all ready to go," Marie said.

Ella looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was curled, she was wearing make-up and a black party dress. "How will I get there?" Ella asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Marie snapped. "Hitchhike why don't you?!"

Ella looked confused. "Do you have a mood disorder?" She asked.

Marie smiled. "Yes, I do. I'm sorry." She said calmly. "Why don't you take the bus?"

Ella frowned, that wasn't exactly her idea, but oh well. "Okay," Ella sighed.

"Oh and be back by midnight, because that's when Priscilla comes back!" Marie called after her as she left.

Sitting next to a few creepy old men later, Ella was at the party. She walked in and looked around for Joe. She noticed everyone was staring

at her. _Wow, I must look good_, she thought. She raised her head a little and kept walking. Then someone yelled, "Hey! You have toilet paper

stuck to your shoe!"

Ella quickly ripped it off and kept walking, fixing her hair. "Well that didn't go as planned." She muttered.

She saw Joe from across the room and started to walk toward him. Then she saw Brittany and Barbie flirting with guys at the drink table. She

turned the other way so they couldn't see her face. Oh crap! I forgot about them, she thought. She started to go around people when a slow

song started playing. Ella quickly went off to the side. Then someone tapped her shoulder. It was Joe! Once again.

"Do you want to dance?" Joe asked.

"Sure." Ella said breathlessly. She and Joe danced together for every slow song after that and hung out all through the party, never leaving

each other's side. Then she looked at the clock. It was 11:50! Ella started to panic.

"I have to go." She said quickly.

"Wait! Ella, I love you." Joe said with a smile.

"Um, thanks." Ella said feeling a little weirded out, considering they just started talking that day. "Call me tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright!" Joe called after her.

Ella ran out of the house, only stopping to take off her high heeled shoes so she could run faster. A heel fell out of her arms as she was

running--but she ran back and picked it up.

When Ella got home it was 12:01, but luckily no one was home yet. She went to her room and put on some old jeans and a purple t-shirt. She

heard the door open upstairs and went to greet her stepmother.

"Hey Priscilla!" Ella said a little too cheerily.

"Hello Cinderella. Why are you wearing make-up? And why is your hair curled?" She asked suspiciously.

Ella's hand flew to her hair. "I just got a little bored." She lied.

Priscilla didn't buy it. "You went to that party didn't you?" she asked.

"No! I just--" Ella stuttered.

But it was too late. Priscilla had already got out a butcher knife.

"Whoa! Wait a second, what are you doing with that?" Ella screamed.

"I'm going to kill you." Priscilla said happily.

Ella screamed at the top of her lungs, but no one could hear her. "What, why?" she asked nervously.

"But don't worry, I'll make sure it'll be quick." Priscilla explained.

"Oh, well that changes everything!" Ella screamed sarcastically. Ella lunged at the cupboard and grabbed the phone. She ran into the

bathroom and locked the door. She dialed 911.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The operator asked.

"My insane stepmother is chasing me around the house with a knife." Ella said quickly. She could hear her stepmother screaming at her

outside the door.

"Are you sure hun?' The operator asked cheerily.

Ella's mouth hung open. "Yes I'm sure!" Ella yelled.

"Okay. We'll be there as soon as we can." The operator explained.

Ella waited in the bathroom until she heard sirens and men's voices. She walked out of the bathroom as the cops arrested Priscilla.

"You don't understand!" Priscilla screeched.

The police asked Ella a few questions. She explained what had happened that night and about how her stepmother had killed her father. She

showed them where he was buried in the backyard. Ella felt a big relief, she finally was free of her stepmother.

One week later...

Ella sat in her new room at Marie's house. She had moved in with Marie and Barbie and Brittany had moved in with their father. There was a

knock at the door and Ella went to open it. It was Joe, as always.

Ella smiled. "Hey Joe!" She said, hugging him.

"Hey Ella." Joe said, kissing her.

Then Joe got down on one knee and pulled out a box. He opened it and it was a diamond ring! "Will you marry me?" he asked.

Ella's mouth hung open. "W-what?" She stuttered.

"I said would you do me the honor and be my bride?" Joe asked.

"Um, no." Ella said.

Joe's face fell. "Why not?" he asked.

"We've dating for what, like four days?" Ella asked sarcastically.

"It's been a week! And so what?" Joe said defensively.

"Well, that's not long enough for someone to get married! Plus, I'm only sixteen!" Ella yelled.

"But this is a fairy tale like story. We have to get married in the end!" Joe cried.

"No, we don"t." Ella said with a weak smile. "But we can still have a relationship."

"Okay." Joe agreed, taking Ella's hand.

And they lived happily ever after. I think. Actually they could have broken up by now for all I know. I really don't care anymore.

The End

* * *

**There, I hope you didn't hate it, and if you did I'm sorry I put you through that.**


End file.
